Court Orders
by EsmeRose21
Summary: Zach and Gray are tramatized by the events of JW and their parents just make things worse. **ADULT LANGUAGE**


AN: I wish I owned Jurassic World but clearly as a fanfic writer I do not.

Summary: After the events of JW: The Mitchel brothers are closer and Zach is insanely protective of Gray and Gray has fallen quiet, only talks when necessary and never strays to far from his brothers side. Until of course their parents divorce.

Warning: Divorce and language

Zach's POV the whole time*

—————————————————————

Today Gray and I were sent to Aunt Claire and Owen's house. Ever since the incident they moved closer to be with us. I'm holding Gray close to my side as we walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. I greet Aunt Claire and Owen. Gray does not.

Gray is trapped in his own head recently. Hes attached at my hip and won't leave my side. A month ago this would have been an issue but now, if Gray leaves my line of vision for more then 15 minutes I start shaking and the worst possible scenarios start running through my head.

Gray and I are each-others support system and I wouldn't have it any other way.

After being at Aunt Claire and Uncle Owen's house for a few hours mom and dad came for us. In seperate cars. We rode with mom. Shes been more patient and calm about this situation. She doesn't hound Gray to talk or get mad at us. But she was tense. White knuckling the steering wheel.

She pulls into a random parking lot of a apartment complex. She parks and tells us to get out. Dad parks next to us and also gets out.

"Boys" our mom starts

Dad cuts in "The courts gave us both full custody of 1 of you. Gray you're living with me Zach your living with your mother"

Mom looked appaled that he told us like this but she sadly nodded her head.

I flipped. I pushed Gray behind me who was crying and clutching my arm.

"_NO!" _I screamed "Are you out of your fuckin minds!"

"Watch it Zach!" My dad yelled and tried to snake his arm around me to grab Gray.

I grabbed his wrist tight. "I said _NO" _"I'm Gray's support system. Don't you two realize what we've been through! He only talks to me! Thats it! I hold him after his nightmares not you! He keeps me from being angry! And just punching something! He holds me after my nightmares! We support each-other! We _need _each-other!"

A tear fell down my face and I could feel Gray's tears soaking the back of my shirt.

"_Please" _I cried.

Dad shook his head. "Its already done son. Gray's stuff is here."

He walked around me and picked Gray up prying him from my grasp.

"Its for the best baby. You guys are too attached" my mother was trying to soothe me.

I knew I couldn't stop this.

My voice cracked "let me say goodbye"

My dad nodded and put Gray down. I brought Gray close into my arms and cried with him. I kept trying to whisper words of comfort.

_Its gonna be okay_

_We will still see each other_

_This isnt forever_

But nothing comforted either of us.

We cried and hugged for awhile before dad pulled Gray away from me. And just like that Gray snapped

_"NO!" _He was reaching for me and sobbing.

"Zach! Zach! No stop it please! Zach!"

But my dad started walking away. Gray's screams got louder and mom forced me into the car.

She started to drive away and opended her mouth.

"Don't" I stopped her. "I hate you so much" Another tear fell.

When we arrived home it was 10 o'clock the apartment Gray now lives in was an hour away

_An hour_

This hurt so bad. Shakily I walked up the stairs ignoring my mom and pushed open Gray's bedroom door. Everythung was gone but his furniture.

I walked to his blanket-less bed and layed on it. And cried.

... ... ...

I gasped awake. Gray. He was torn from Owen and

I.

I couldn't save him. His screams haunted me.

Gray didn't have a phone and he wasn't here.

I walked downstairs breathung heavily it was 1 AM.

I was pacing the kitchen I really wanted to break something and without Gray here to calm me I just might.

Gray was away from me. I was such a horrible big brother. Always ignoring him. But everything has changed. I can't do it anymore.

I wrote a note to mom and took the key's for Grandmas old car from the garage. I drove towards the apartment. I was getting Gray back. Soon enough I was outside the complex where my little brother was torn from me.

Now I had to figure out which apartment Gray was in and get him out.

It didn't take long.

On the first floor there was a window with its light on and in the window sill a little boy was curled up clearly shaking and crying.

_Gray_

I ran to the window and tapped on it. His eyes widened and he scrambled to open the window. Once he did i took out the screen and picked him up and held him.

We were both crying. The fact that we both had nightmares about the other drying and the panic when the other wasn't around after they awoke went unsaid.

Zach took a note to their father out of his pocket and placed it in Gray's room. Then I carried Gray back to the car. Placed him in the front next to me.

I drove for Aunt Claire and Owen's house. They would be appalled by our parents actions and take us in.

When we got outside their house I parked and scrambled out and over the Gray's side I gently took him in my arms again. Not wanting to let go. I snarled when someone put their hand on my shoulder, thinking they were going to take Gray from me.

It was Owen and Aunt Claire was making her way out.

I carried Gray in and we sat on the couch. Gray was curled up in my lap asleep. I wasn't planning in letting go anytime soon. He seemed to have a similar idea.

Aunt Claire sat in front of me.

"Zach?"

So I retold the story of today and by the end Owen was fuming and Aunt Claire was crying.

"You're staying here" he told us.

"I'm suing for custody" Aunt Claire began rambling about how we would live with them.

Gently they showed us to their guest room that was there for just Gray and I.

I pushed the beds together and I held him close.

Neither of us had a nightmare again that night.

The next day both of our parents were at the house but Owen kindly told them to fuck off and that Gray and I were staying there until they got their shut together and let us live together.

2 days later just that happened. We slept at moms ever Monday Tuesday and Wednesday and at dads on Thursday and Friday. On weekends we stayed with Aunt Claire and Owen.

Aunt Claire could take Gray and I away from our parents if they ever tried to keep us apart again.

Court orders.


End file.
